Love, Death, Vampire
by xLadyIsabella
Summary: Isabella Petrova a.k.a. Isabella Swan is Katherine little sister. what if they were both banned from their family and met the charming Klaus and Elijah in England! ElijahxIsabella
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so please review if thing can be done better. I am also Dutch, so my grammar isn't that good. And I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire diaries, L.J Smith and Stephanie Meyer do.**

Prologue

_Bulgaria, 1490_

'Малко повече, сестра ... малко по-' (A little more, sister... a little more).

You heard a blood curdling scream coming from Katerina.

'Вие сте почти готови сестра ... почти готови' (You're almost done sister... almost done), encouraged Isabella again.

Suddenly you heard a baby whine. 'Тя е момиче'(It's a girl), said mother. Katerina and Isabella smiled to each other, 'сте го направили, сестро'! (you have done it, sister!)

'Дай ми я, позволете ми да я видя, моля' (Give her to me, let me see her, please), begs Katerina.

'Жените не, тя е опозорен нашето семейство' (Women don't, she has disgraced our family).

'Но татко ... нека Катерина видите бебето си, моля' (But Father... let Katerina see her baby, please), begs Isabella for her sister.

'Можете са забранени от това семейство, Катерина, и вие също Isabella, че трябва да отида по-бързо, колкото можете, ако I, където можете' (You are banned from this family, Katerina, and you too Isabella, I should go as fast as you can if I were you). Then he walked away.

'Майка, моля, не го оставяйте да направите това' (Mother please don't let him do this), begged Isabella.

'Съжаляваме дъщерите ми, тук похапнете и кон от конюшните и си отиват толкова бързо, колкото можете' (Sorry my daughters , here take some food and a horse from the stables and go as fast as you can).

**(A/N I do not know if this is good Bulgarian, cause I got it from google translator)**

**I hope you liked my first prologue, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire diaries, L.J Smith and Stephanie Meyer do.**

Chapter 1

BPOV

_England, 1492_

We were finally in England, looking for a better life. Thank to Trevor, we could go to the Lord Niklaus' birthday party for a higher status. Trevor was totally in love with my sister, so that helped.

Katerina and I were talking to each other and then came Trevor back with a handsome man, he had long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and he looked middle aged. He stared at my sister with a weird look, but compused himself. 'You remind me of someone' he says to Katerina. 'Katerina and Isabella, may I introduce the Lord Elijah' interrupts Trevor. 'Pleasure my Lord' say Katerina and I at the same time. 'Pleasure is mine' Lord Elijah said and kissed our hands.

We talk more with Elijah and I ask him were the mysterious host is where we heard so much about. 'Fashionable late' he answered. 'He likes to make a entrance'. I saw a men coming of the stairs with blonde hair. 'Their he is' says Lord Elijah. I saw him walking to us and again he stared at my sister with a weird look, like Lord Elijah did.

'May I Introduce the Lord Niklaus.' said Lord Elijah. Katerina en I bowed, but he only looked at my sister, not one single glance at me. He kissed my sister hand and says 'Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please call me Klaus'. We nodded.

'Where are you from?' asked Lord Klaus. 'We are new to town' I replied, he then looked at me for the first time, startled if I was never here. 'They are from Bulgaria', Lord Elijah said. He said some world in Bulgarian and makes Katerina laugh. I don't like him, I am sure of that.

'Do you mind brother' said Lord Klaus to Lord Elijah. 'I would like a moment alone with Katerina'. 'No not at all, happy birthday brother', Lord Elijah replied. They walked away and I gave my sister a 'good luck' look, what she replied with a little 'thank you'.

'So... and then there are two' I said to Lord Elijah. 'Yes, I hope you don't mind, my brother is a bit... possessive if he sees someone he likes.' Lord Elijah replied. 'Oh, that's not a problem at all, Lord Elijah'. 'You can call me Elijah, Isabella, Lord Elijah is too formal for a beautiful girl like you'. I blushed and said 'Thank you Elijah, You're very good looking too'. Did I just say that, oh no that's so stupid. Luckily he said a 'thank you' if it wasn't so stupid what I said.

We talked some more, and I noticed that I was nervous around Elijah, what is an understatement because he is really good looking and a nice and honourable man.

'It was nice talking to you Isabella, but it is late and the party ends over a few minutes, maybe we can talk some more tomorrow', he said. Of course I want that, I thought but gave him a formal 'Yes that would be wonderful' answer and let my excitement not to much show.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire diaries, L.J Smith and Stephanie Meyer do.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

_England, 1492_

The following days I spent with Elijah, we had much fun and I think that I am falling for him. I hope that he likes me too, because that would be better than great! I want to ask him if he likes me too, but I am to much a coward to do it. Luckily I can stay in England for a long time and spent more time with him. And tomorrow is another day with more chances to ask him.

'You have to chase us', I shouted to Elijah. Elijah ran on a slow tempo after us. 'You meant to catch us', said Katerina when we approached a bank.

'But if I catch the two of you, the game would be over', Elijah replied.

We sat on the bank and looked at the beautiful trees. Katherine sighed 'thank you for entertaining me, Elijah'.

'That's no problem, you looked so lonely in side, I took a pity on you' he replied.

'Klaus promised to spent the day with me, but he never returned from the night', said my sister sad.

'He is going to be ok, sister, don't be worried' I assured her.

'Klaus does not live by any rules but his own' Elijah said.

'He is a very charming man, hard for anyone to resist' she said smiling.

'And yet?' asked Elijah.

'I don't know why he called me, he seems to not care about me at all' she said sad. I gave her a hug for support, which she returned.

'Many a union has been build on much less', Elijah said.

'Is it wrong to want more?' asked Katerina.

'Do you have more with Trevor?' I asked.

'Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned, do you two agree?' Katherine replied.

'I do not believe in love, Katerina' answered Elijah, and I was instantly sad.

'That's to sad for me to accept, Elijah, life is to cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live' I asked.

He thought a time about that and when he wanted to answer Lord Klaus interrupted, 'What do I interrupt?' He asked smiling.

'He has returned', Elijah said. There was blood all over his clothes, and when I wanted to ask him about it Elijah asked him 'long night?'.

'What has happened?' Katerina asked concerned.

'The wrong village had picked a fight' he answered and took Katerina with him to the house.

'So again... the two of us.' I said sarcastic, 'But what do you think about true love?' I continued.

He thought for a second and said 'By true love I think about a beautiful women who can make me smile and happy and let me see the good thing in life' he replied 'And I think about you, Isabella'.

I was startled and I blushed instantly, quickly I stared to my hands in my lap. He took my head in his hand so that is was forced to look in his eyes. In his eyes I only saw love and sweetness, and I knew I loved him too.

Then he kissed me and I kissed him back, he asked for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. But when I needed to breath he pulled away, I whimpered and he laughed quietly because of that. 'I love you Isabella Petrova' he said, 'I love you to Elijah' I replied with all the love I had in me. Then he kissed me again and I felt like I am the luckiest women in the world.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire diaries, L.J Smith and Stephanie Meyer do.**

Chapter 3

BPOV

_England, 1492_

I met Elijah a couple of time more in the week and now I am walking to the garden were we meet again, he said he was going to say something important to me.

I saw him waiting for me, looking around.

'Elijah!' I yelled to him and ran to him.

'Isabella, there you are' he said and picked me up and turned me around.

'I have to tell you something important, but I want to say it in private. Please come with me inside', he said.

'Of course, Elijah' I replied.

He took my hand and led me inside to his bedroom.

'Please sit' he said and pointed at his bed. I walked to his bed and sat down and he did the same.

'I am going to tell you something what is a secret and I trust you, that is why I am going to say it, do you understand... you can't tell a soul' he said very seriously.

'Of course, you can trust me like I can trust you' I answered.

'Well... I am a vampire, the first vampires ever made, that is my secret' he said and looked at me hesitant.

'You're a vampire?! Don't let me laugh, oh sorry... you already have', I said laughing hard at him.

'Yes, I am a vampire and you have to believe me, I am very serious' he said not laughing at all.

'Sorry Elijah, but you have to be realistic'.

'Do I have to prove myself, Isabella?' he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

'Please do, m'lord', I said still lauging.

Then something happened with his face what I in a million times not thought that could happen, his face changed, his eyes became black and he grew fangs. It should be terrifying, but I didn't back off.

His face changed back and he asked 'aren't you afraid?'.

'No, should I be? I trust you, you wouldn't hurt me' I replied.

He began smiling lovingly at me, 'I should tell you my story...' **(A/N I'm not going to write his whole story because everyone already knows, he let the doppelgänger story out of it). **

'Wow, that was a sad story' I said looking in my lap.

'Yes, it was' he said.

'But know you have accepted who I really am, I want to ask you something what is important too', he said smiling.

'And that is?' I asked.

'Isabella, we have know each other for a short time, but I know I want to spent the rest of my existence with you by my side, do you want to marry me?' he asked and sat on one knee.

I was shocked and happy at the same time, Elijah wanted to marry me, ME. The only answer what formed in my head was yes, YES. 'Yes, I do' I yelled at him and began kissing him hard.

He kissed me back and I moaned when he asked for entrance. I tried to take his clothes off and he helped me, when he was completely naked, he blurred us to bed. Like a predator he knelt over me, I looked at his body, so muscular. I moaned at just seeing him and my panties were getting wet. He pulled of my dress in vampire speed and I was completely nude too. He nibbled at my neck and it was a fantastic feeling. I wanted him in me.

'Please, Elijah' I said.

He knew what I mean and said 'you're are a virgin, are you sure?'.

'Of course I am sure, I want my first time with you'.

'Okay, but it is going to hurt.' I nodded.

He positions himself at my entrance and pushed himself in me. In the beginning it was a great feeling and then it hurts a bit. He stopped for a moment, letting me adjust to his size.

'Are you ok?' he asked.

I nodded.

He was moving again and it felt great.

'Faster' I said.

He was going faster. Then he sent me over the edge and I screamed his name. He did the same and I saw his face change. I turned my head that my throat was turned towards him. I saw him being hesitant, but I said 'do it, Elijah'.

He bit in my neck, first I felt a little pressure and then it felt really good, that biting someone could feel so good, I moaned out his name and then it was away.

'Thank you, Isabella' Elijah said.

'No, thank you, Elijah' I corrected him.

I was so exhausted that i fell asleep.

**(A/N this is my first lemon that I ever wrote, I am planning on writing more, so if you have advice PM or review)**

* * *

I woke up and saw I used Elijah's chest as my pillow.

'Elijah' I whispered 'wake up'.

'Mmmmmm...'.

'It is morning' I said.

He is immediately awake. 'Isabella, you're still here' he said.

'Of course, fiancée' I said with a smile.

'Oh, of course, you said yes' he said with a chuckle, he went out of bed and took something from a cupboard. He came back with a necklace in his hand.

'This is for you, it is a lapis lazuli necklace spelled by a witch, after we are married maybe you want to change' he said unsure.

'Are you doubting me... I want to be with you forever' I said.

'Thank you for trusting me so much, a soon to be wife couldn't give more to a soon to be husband.'

He put my hair to one side and put the necklace around my neck. 'For before the transformation it will protect you against vampires and after for after the transformation it will protect you against the sun.'

* * *

Elijah and I spent some more night together but this night I am alone. And now I am reading a book on my bed. Suddenly the door opened with a bang, in the doorway stood a panicking sister.

'Isabella, we have to get out of here' she screamed to me.

'Katerina I can't go away in a couple of days I am going to marry Elijah' I yelled back.

'Please Isabella, trust me we have to go away! You trust me right?' she asked pleadingly.

'Of course I trust you, what for question is that' I answered a little calmer.

'Then come with me and run, then I explain everything.' She said and took my arm and pulled.

Soon we arrived at the woods and kept running. 'Katerina, please explain', I pleaded.

'Klaus is after me sister, he is a vampire and wanted to sacrifice me for a stupid curse. But I took this' she said holding a white stone 'Trevor said I had to keep it, and please keep quiet, they have excellent hearing', she continued.

I felt betrayed, Elijah and I shares almost everything, but he didn't tell me the part where my sister was going to be sacrificed. Now was I really mad at Elijah.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Elijah shout 'They are here, Katerina, Isabella! I know you two are near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run. Klaus will find you, Katerina wherever you are. And Isabella I will find you!'.

Then I heard Trevor say 'This way, there is more blood over there'.

And we are doomed, thank you Trevor, I thought sarcastically. Then out of nowhere we were pinned to a tree with a hand on our mouths, it was Trevor.

'Head East, I can't lead the a way anymore' he whispered. Thank you Trevor, I thought, this time not sarcastic.

'We can't run anymore' Katerina whispered back. 'Never mind, there is a cottage, you will be safe there' he replied and vamp speeded away.

'He will catch us anyway, we can't stay running from them forever', I said.

'Sister, don't give up know, please' she pleaded.

Then I came with a plan. 'You are going to run, Katerina, I distract them, Elijah loves me, he is not going to hurt me' I said with tears in my eyes.

'No, I am not going to leave you, Isabella' she replied with tears threatening to fall.

'I am' I said with determination 'and you're going to run as fast as you can'.

She knew she was going to lose so she nodded.

'Here take this' I said giving her my necklace 'it will protect your against vampires'.

'Thank you, sister, please be safe' she said and hugged me and ran as fast East as she could.

Now I was standing alone in the forest, waiting for my fiancée to come and get me. And this was the first time I was really afraid of Elijah.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire diaries, L.J Smith and Stephanie Meyer do.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

_England, 1492_

Katarina was far away and I ran as fast as I could West, away from my sister. I heard rustling from the leafs and voices from Elijah and his men. I knew they were close but I kept running West.

Out of nothing a blur kept me against a tree.

Elijah.

'I knew I were going to find you Isabella, Now tell me... where is Katarina?'

I kept my mouth shut and stared right in Elijah's eyes.

'I don't want to compel you Isabella, you know that, but I would if I have to.'

I stayed quiet. He looked at my neck and saw no necklace, then he looked in my eyes and said 'Where is Katarina?'

I tried to keep my mouth shut but it was no use, the compulsion was to strong. In a robotic voice I answered 'She headed East, Trevor said there was a cottage where she was safe'.

He grumped something as 'Trevor is going to pay' but I was not sure. Elijah gave his men instruction to look for a cottage in the East.

They blurred away and Elijah and I where alone. I was still pinned to a tree.

'You don't have to be afraid of me Isabella' he said breaking the silence.

'Why do you think I am afraid of you?' I challenged.

'You were a few minutes ago running from me' he answered of it was obvious.

'That is true but I was helping my sister she needs me.' I challenged again.

'Loyalty' he said 'then you have to understand why I am doing this.' I understood but kept my mouth shut, because that doesn't make killing my sister right. 'And my necklace gave you away to your sister I see.' He continued with a sad voice.

'They are away, we tried to follow Katarina's scent but she is already far away.' said a voice out of nowhere.

I sighed in relief, she was alive.

'Well, that's too bad, fortunately we have one sister. You can go back to the castle' commanded Elijah and they blurred away.

'Come Isabella, we will walk back' He took my hand in his hand and began to walk.

'I still love you Isabella and still want a future with you' he began 'and I hope you can forgive me for chasing you and your sister but it was for loyalty to my brother, I think you can understand, you did the same for your sister'.

'I understand, But that doesn't make it right' I replied with chagrin.

'I understand that you think that' he replied 'but I hope you van still forgive me and still love me' He said in a small and hopeful voice.

'Of course I love you Elijah' I replied and gave him a kiss. He began hesitantly but he soon deepened the kiss. I wanted to continue but pulled away because I had to breath, and he chuckled because of that.

His hand went into his pocket and pulled something out. 'Because you necklace is away, I want to give you this, Its actually for our wedding but I think now is perfect.' He slides a ring on my finger, It was a ring with a blue stone in the middle, a lapis lazuli.

'Thank you, It is perfect Elijah' I said and kissed him.

'I want to begin a future with you, away from this country' He said.

'I want that to Elijah, alone the two of us.'

He smiled at me and his whole face was filled with happiness.

We were now for the castle.

'I must tell Klaus that Katarina escaped and that I am going away, I will be back soon, just wait outside for me.' He said, gave me a kiss and blurred away.

* * *

I was now waiting for an hour maybe two. There was no sign from Elijah that he was going to come back for me. But I stayed waiting, He should not leave me.

I felt If I was being watched, I looked around into the forest but no one was there. Then there was a blur coming right to me... and I was in the forest. Again I was pinned to a tree, a hand over my mouth. I looked into my attackers face.

Katarina.

My sister was a vampire, but I was so happy she was here. 'Shhh, It is me, what did Elijah do to you? Are you OK?' She asked panic in her voice.

'Everything is fine, Elijah didn't do anything, he told me he still loved, we were making future plans.' I said happiness in my voice. 'Elijah was going to tell Klaus that you escaped and that he was going away, but he didn't come back.' I continued a little sad.

'Sister, you have to come with me, I shall change you and then we can live far away from Klaus' She said with a smile.

'But Elijah...' I began.

'Elijah is not coming back, if he was he should be here a long time ago.' She said.

I thought about that, maybe she was right he wasn't coming back. He should not let me wait so long. Maybe this was his subtle way of saying goodbye, because he changed his mind. I began to panic, maybe he doesn't want me anymore.

'Sister, stay calm please, you're too good for him anyway, we can live far away from them. A life without them, without Elijah,' she said trying to calm me down I think.

'You're right, we should live somewhere else. Change me' I said with confidence in my voice when actually I was a little afraid. She bit in her wrist, held her wrist for my mouth and let me drink her blood. When I was done was the next thing a sharp pain and the darkness overwhelmed me.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I Know that the chapters are short, but I am new at this so I am trying. Maybe some of you have ideas for my story because I don't know where the next chapter is going about. maybe when the Salvatore brothers are human or Stefans ripper stage or the present time or some other time. I don't know so if you have any idea please PM me or review.**

**When I have 15 reviews I am going to post the next chapter. I hope this is not to much to ask.**

**So please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews. For the people who didn't understand where Elijah was, he was daggered by Klaus. I don't know if the Cullens appear in this story, when I write in the present time I shall see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire diaries, L.J Smith and Stephanie Meyer do.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

_Bulgaria, 1492_

Out of nowhere there was bright light burning in my eyes, it was so bright that it made my eyes hurt. I looked around, I was in the forest, it was vaguely familiar. My sister was bent over me with a concerned look on her face, but when I looked in her eyes she began to smile.

'Hi sister, you're finally alive again, well sort of...' she said. I didn't say anything, I was still looking at my surroundings. I finally asked 'Where are we?'.

'Ehhh, somewhere in the woods in Bulgaria' she said vague. I knew it was familiar, this was the forest where Katerina and I always played hide-and-seek. I stood immediately, wow that went fast. Of course I was a vampire, oh lord, a vampire.

'Are you ok' asked Katerina with concern.

'Yes, I'm ok, I was just shocked, I'm a vampire now'.

'We both are and we can do this, together', she answered.

I wasn't listening anymore, there was a delicious scent out there and I wanted it, now. I ran to the delicious scent knowing it was blood and came by our old house. I was scared know, why is there blood in our house.

In the distance I heard Katerina was something as 'No Isabella, don't go inside I have to tell you something first', but it was to late, I was already inside. I let out a scream, there was my father with a sword through his hart and my mother lying dead on the bed. I began sobbing uncontrollable, I felt Katerina comfort me. 'It is going to be ok Isabella, I promise.'

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Katerina and I travelled most of the world by now. My sister and I decided that Katerina had to be changed in Katherine to fit better into the society, we also changed our last name to Pierce so that Klaus can't find us easily and we learned how to control our bloodlust.

We're now in a the USA, riding to the town Mystic Falls, Virginia to be exact. We want to be more in contact with people so we try be invited into a family as orphan girls. We finally stopped for the house of the Salvatores. The maid helped us out of the carriage.

I saw one man waiting for us. He walked to us 'you both must be Mrs. Pierce.' 'Please call me Isabella and my sister Katherine', I said.

* * *

Katherine and I are living in the Salvatore house now. Katherine has Stefan wrapped around her finger, Stefan's brother Damon was here too and all over my sister, but he had to go to the war. I do believe Katherine loves Stefan, but not as strong as Stefan thinks it is. Stefan and Damon know that we are vampires, they was terrified, they had to be compelled not to be afraid and keep our secret.

'Isabella, do you want to play with us' I heard Stefan ask.

'I'm coming' I yelled back and ran quickly to the garden.

'What are we playing?' I asked.

'Who the first by the statue is wins' Katherine says and she runs away. I started running behind Katherine and Stefan followed. 'I should go harder if I were you, sister, otherwise I am going to catch up.' 'You wish' she replied and started running faster.

She approached the statue and touched it 'I win what is my price?'.

'What would you like it to be?' we heard a voice say. We all turned toward the voice, it was a boy with raven black hair, Damon.

'You could leave the war, brother?' said Stefan with a smile on his face.

'I was simply having to much fun returned from battle' Damon answered.

'Your commitments to the conference is inspiring' he replied and gave his brother a hug.

'Well this works wonderfully out for us' interrupted Katherine.

'How is that Miss Katherine?' replied Damon.

'Now we have both of you here to keep us entertained.' Katherine said. 'First and foremost we need someone to escort us to the founders ball.' she said.

'I would be honoured, Miss Katherine' and 'With pleasure, Miss Katherine' said the brothers at the same time.

'The smart en kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue, how will I ever chose' Katherine said and walked away.

I quickly followed Katherine. I knew that Stefan or Damon wouldn't chose for me, I understood why, but it hurt a little inside. Katherine seemed to know what I was thinking and said 'Do not be said Isabella, you can have Damon, Stefan is absolutely a better dancer ', She smiled at me a time meaningful and walked away. Well know I feel me better, I thought sarcastically.

* * *

Now I am on my way to Pearl and Emily in the store, Pearl said she had important news. I approached the store and said 'hello ladies, there was something important I heard'.

'Yes, you have to listen good. The sheriff was here earlier and bought large volumes of the vervain elixir.' She said.

'Vervain' I asked. She picked something from the shelf, 'here, try this'.

It was a bottle, I opened it and tried it on my wrist, it burned. 'They know' I concluded 'we have to tell the others and get out of here' I said and rushed away to go to my sister.

She was in her room, I opened the door and saw Katherine lying in her bed. 'Sister, why in such a rush?'

'They know' I said.

This brought her attention, 'how do you know?'.

'Here, try this' I said and gave her the vervain, she tried and it burned to.

'we have to get away' I said.

'Calm down, Isabella, I have a brilliant plan.' She said smiling.

**Please help me! give me your opinion. Should Isabella be trapped in the tomb, escape with Katherine or she doesn't want to help with katherine's plan and leaves, what should I do with her? If you have other ideas of like one of my ideas please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, thank you for all the reviews once again, I made my desicion what Isabella should do and I hope you like it.**

**I changed chapter 3 for a bit so please check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

BPOV

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

'A plan? We don't need a plan, we need to survive' I said.

'I know, Isabella, we will survive and bring those original brothers on a wrong path of us. We will live.' she said with a stronger voice .

'Maybe you have a great plan, but I am going far away from here, sorry.' I said really meaning it.

'We will survive I promise.'

'That's not the only reason why I go, Katerina, I want to travel the world on my own, I want to find Elijah.' I said voice breaking at the last part.

'I understand if you want that, hopefully I see you soon.' she said with tears in her voice.

' Yes, hopefully soon when I have found Elijah.' I said and hugged her.

* * *

_Forks, Present time_

I searched for Elijah everywhere, but I couldn't find him. That's not the only disappointment, a few weeks later when a left Katerina alone, I heard that she died, the people off Mystic Falls killed her. I was so sad, angry and I felt guilt, because if I hadn't let her stay there she wouldn't be dead now, if I convinced Katerina to go with me she wasn't dead and if those Salvatore brothers just protected her like they thinked they could, she wouldn't be dead.

'Love, what are you thinking?'

Edward pulled me out of my thought. Yes, Edward is a sparkly vampire, when I saw him for the first t time sparking, I almost couldn't hold my laughter. He thinks I am a fragile little human who is totally in love with him and that his race of vampires are the only vampires out there, news flash... it's not.

'Oh, just over everything' I answered.

Honestly I had enough of Edward and his sister Alice Cullen who thinks I am a living doll. I missed Elijah and Katerina. I want to go to Mystic Falls, look how it changed since I left. I made a plan and it's going to begin now.

'Edward, look at me please'

'Everything for you, love' he replied looking in my eyes.

'I want you to forget about me, we never met and when you family asks about me you don't know anything. It's like I never existed, now go home.' I compelled him and he left.

I compelled the whole town and La Push to forget about me and am on my way to Mystic Falls.

I ran to a auto dealer and compelled him to give me a fast car, drove to a random shop and compelled the cashier to give me some clothes, anything it's better than the Bella Swan outfits.

When I was done I drove to Mystic Falls and parked by the Mystic Grill, maybe there was a delicious snack waiting for me.

I sat by the bar and asked for a tequila.

' So what is a beautiful girl doing here alone' said a voice next to me, you could hear that the man was really cocky by his voice.

I wanted to give a snarky comment back, but then I turned and saw Damon, I thought he was dead.

' I thought you where dead' I said to him and hugged him.

'Well your oh so nice sister gave us her blood and when trying to save her my dead shot Stefan and me.' He said hugging me back.

'Us? Is Stefan here too?'

Damon nodded.

'I want to see him now, please' I said and dragged him with me outside.

* * *

We arrived at a boarding house, I couldn't wait to see Stefan and blurred inside. I smelled the air and smelled Stefan, he was upstairs.

'Stefan' I shouted and blurred upstairs, he was in a bedroom, His bedroom I think. I tackled him on the bed and hugged him.

'Isabella?' He said ' is that really you?'

I nodded.

'I thought you were dead'

' I could say the same about you and your brother'

We talked about what happened after they turned and what I did after I disappeared

' So what have you been doing these days?' I asked them.

'They looked at each other's and said 'this is going to be a long story, Isabella.'

* * *

**What do you think? I know this chapter was super fast but I didn't want to write much over the Cullens, I am looking forward to write over all the problems in Mystic Falls with Isabella in it. In what episode do you think I should start? please review**


End file.
